The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Computers and processor-based systems, such as smart phones and tablets, often have a need to communicate with one another. Unfortunately, because of hardware compatibility issues, various computers and processor-based devices may not be capable of direct and convenient communication.